The Past of Azura Cross
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: The tale of the Cross Twins unfold; follow Aaron and Azura Cross through the pain, the suffering and the bloodshed. GilxOC, OCxSharon, OCxOC, BreakxAlice.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. I only own my OCs and the plot._

* * *

><p>A beautiful young red-eyed, dark-brown haired woman looked lovingly at her twins. She could already see the powers of the Abyss in her son and daughter. She gently sang them a lullaby; to soothe their quiet wails. "Go to sleep, my darlings. Go to sleep, and dream."<p>

"No! Go away!" Airia Cross yelled; determined to protect her twins at all costs. The scarlet-cloaked figures that were threatening the safety of her children glared beneath their hoods.

"We will take them with force, Miss Airia." One said; a sword in the figure's hand. "We won't harm you if you give them to us."

"I refuse. Wretched Baskervilles, they have nothing to do with the Abyss!" Airia snarled. Her daughter began to cry; and Airia hurriedly calmed her down; keeping a red eye on the Baskervilles.

"Fine. Then we shall kill you." A female Baskerville grinned; racing towards the red-eyed woman with a blade in her hand.

A shriek sounded, and the soft wails of the twins filled the night as the body of Airia Cross hit the ground with a _thump_

"There. The nuisance is gone now, so we're free to take the twins." The Baskerville grinned; shieling the bloody blade beneath her cloak.

"You idiot, she was the one who knew how to unlock their power!" The other one snarled.

"Whatever. We'll learn. Geez, Jeremy-senpai is so uptight." She snickered.

"Shut up, Katie-chan."

"Hmph." Katie; the female Baskerville crossed her cloaked arms; dropping the sword to the ground. "Jeremy-senpai is always mean to me."

Jeremy; one of the Baskervilles looked at the twins who were crying and wailing in their cradle. "That's 'coz you did something unnecessary, Katie-chan. Telling Miss Airia that we'd take them by force was a bluff; did you forget that? Beings like us can't go near twins who were born like them. We'll have to wait until we can take them when they're older. For now, we're retreating. Come on. Katie-chan, Justin-san, Joey-kun, Bryan-kun, let's go."

And with that, the Baskervilles left; leaving Aaron and Azura crying and wailing; where they would soon be taken in by their aunt.


	2. Chapter 1: Glimmer of Happiness

_Disclaimer; I don't own Pandora Hearts; of which you'll see more of in the later chapters. ~_

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan!" A little red-eyed girl with straight dark brown hair ran towards a little boy with shaggy dark brown hair and red eyes. They both wore ragged, patchy clothing. A loaf of bread was clutched in the little girl's hands.<p>

"Azura-chan? You got bread?"

"Uh-huh! The baker was really angry, but I was able to get it." Azura Cross smiled and offered the bread to her older brother. "For you, Onii-chan!"

Aaron Cross smiled weakly; and patted his little sister's head. "Thanks, Azura-chan. Don't worry, we'll find a home, and we'll be able to eat as much food as we want!"

Azura's red eyes sparkled. "Really, Onii-chan? People will want to adopt us?"

"Of course!" Aaron smiled. "Soon, Azura-chan."

Azura smiled and hugged her brother. "I miss Mama, Onii-chan."

"I miss her too. But we have to survive; 'coz it's what Mom would've wanted, right?"

"Right, Onii-chan!"

Their father had left them when their mother had told him she was having a child; but in their case; it was two children. Their mother had died mysteriously, and they were taken in by their aunt; who absolutely despised Children of Misfortune. She hated her sister, and she hated her nephew and niece. But once they were 6 years old, the aunt abandoned them, and Aaron and Azura lived in the alleyways.

"Azura-chan, Aaron-kun." A voice murmured; as a boy around their age with red eyes and black hair emerged from around the corner with some apples in his arms.

"Ah, Clarke-kun!" Azura said brightly; as Clarke deposited the apples by the blanket that they had to share.

Clarke's parents had abandoned him when they saw that he was a Child of Misfortune. They helped him escape after he stole some food from one of the stalls, and they decided to live together. Clarke was a quiet person; who didn't talk much, but Aaron could see that Clarke absolutely adored his sister.

"Onii-chan, Clarke-kun and I are going to get married when we're older! Clarke-kun promised me!" Azura giggled.

Clarke smiled slightly in return. "Of course, Azura-chan. I promise."

"Well, let's eat then." Aaron said; as they ate the apples and the bread; a meager dinner, but the only way that they could keep themselves from starving. And for a moment, the Children of Misfortune were happy.


	3. Chapter 2: Tragedy

_Disclaimer: You'll see more of Pandora Hearts; of which I don't own, in future chapters. ~_

* * *

><p>"C-Clarke-kun? Clarke-kun, wake up! Why aren't you waking up? Clarke-kun!"<p>

Azura stared in horror at the mangled, bloody corpse of Clarke. But as she was still a child, she was naïve. She refused to see that Clarke was dead. "Clarke-kun! You get up right now! _Clarke-kun!_"

"Azura-chan…Clarke-kun won't be waking up." Aaron said quietly; standing over his sister. They had returned from stealing food, to see Clarke murdered in their alley. His eyes were wide open, his black hair and his limbs were splayed out over the cold cobblestone ground. A large cut ran down his side, and there was a stab wound in his stomach. His throat was cut and blood was everywhere. Whoever did it seemed to hate Children of Misfortune; seeing as it was definite overkill.

"Don't be ridiculous, Onii-chan! Don't say that! Don't say that!" She screeched at him; as rain began to fall from the gloomy gray sky.

"Azura-chan, come on. We can't afford you catching cold from the rain."

"No! Clarke-kun, _please _wake up! You're eyes are open, b-but…! Why aren't you…calling my name out…? C…Clarke…kun…"

Rainwater dripped from her dark brown hair as tears ran down her face. They were disguised by the rain, but she began to sob; hiding her face in her hands.

_Azura-chan shouldn't have seen death so early. Azura-chan…_

* * *

><p>They were forced to relocate; leaving behind Clarke's body. Azura didn't say a thing as they found shelter beneath a tall pine tree on the outskirts of the town. Aaron had to stay strong for the both of them, he wanted to start crying over the death of Clarke. A few tears ran down his face.<p>

_Why is Onii-chan sad…?_ Azura thought; her red eyes hollow and hiding pain. "Why is Onii-chan crying…?"

"Clarke-kun is dead, remember, Azura-chan?" Aaron said softly; wiping away the tears he shed.

_Clarke-kun isn't dead…Clarke-kun made me a promise. He promised me. He promised me that we'd get married when we were older. He…Clarke-kun…_Azura stood up; and began to walk away from the tree; the rain still falling. _Hurry and call my name. Clarke-kun, hurry. Call my name, like you always do. Hurry. Hurry, please, Clarke-kun._

"Azura-chan, where are you going?" Aaron called to her as she walked further and further away; her eyes absolutely hollow and expressionless.

_Clarke-kun, why aren't you calling my name? Please hurry, before I lose everything. Clarke-kun, hurry. I'm starting to lose it. I'm starting to remember. Clarke-kun, call my name. Please, please? Hurry up, please, Clarke-kun. The memories…the red blood…the…the…_

_Azura-chan._

Azura perked up; looking distantly in to the town. _Clarke-kun?_

_Azura-chan._

Azura started to run; desperately running to find Clarke. Her bare feet splashed through puddles and darted over the cobblestone. Her wet dark brown hair streamed after her; as she stumbled and tripped; running, running, running.

_Azura-chan._

_I can hear you…Clarke-kun! I hear you!_

"Azura-chan!" A hand grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. Azura turned to see her older twin. "Onii-chan?" She whispered.

"Azura-chan, what were you thinking? You could've been killed!" Aaron scolded her.

"I was chasing after Clarke-kun."

"Azura-chan, you have to let him go! He's _dead_!"

"No! No, no, no, no! Clarke-kun wouldn't die on me! He made me a promise! Clarke-kun made me a promise!"

"Azura-chan…He's dead. You'll never see him again. You won't see him or hear him anymore. He's gone. He won't come back, and you have to understand that!"

"No!" She freed her arm from his grasp. "You're wrong! Clarke-kun would never leave me like this! He'd never get himself killed! 'Coz Clarke-kun was always careful! He'd never die!"

"Please…Azura-chan, you have to understand that he's gone. Clarke-kun, is _dead_!"

Azura felt the cold realization seep in to her heart. She had been denying it. But he was gone. Clarke was gone.

"Come on, let's go back. I'll find a family to adopt us, okay? Let's go, Azura-chan." Grabbing his sister's hand, he pulled her back towards the pine tree on the outskirts; Azura hollowly following.


End file.
